三次一同过夜后（剧版邱叶，剧版伞修）
by Gilgamesh965
Summary: 所有人都爱他，但没有人有资格得到他。


【标题】三次一同过夜后

【配对】**邱→叶←→伞**，有all叶倾向

【分级】R-18，有辆短小的破车，短的就像你直最后几集只有三十几分钟一样

【梗概】邱非喜欢叶修，叶修和伞哥双箭头，但是伞哥已经死了，是的，他死了。

全联盟没有人能追上他的脚步，唯一一个有资格守着他走下去的人，早在好几年前就死了。

双箭头的感情可以没有，但炮可以打，特别是分手炮。

【灵感来源】**light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul.**

【作者有话说】*ooc属于我，他们属于荣耀

*私设如山，而且最后BE了，邱非非有点黑化，满足作者私人恶趣味

*并不知道cptag怎么打所以干脆不打了

*仅嗑剧中cp，不上升三次元

*以上如果能够接受的话，祝食用愉快

【正文】

邱非的到来是个意外。

叶修看着大大方方坐在屋内唯一一张沙发上的少年—与其说是坐不如是陷在沙发里—那少年仿佛他才是这个房间的主人一般。

自来熟，喜欢动手动脚。

这是叶修最早对邱非的评价。

当然少年也有很多例如坚韧、果敢诸如此类优秀的品质。这些闪光又耀目的品质很容易让人忘记一个孩子身上这点那点或多或少的缺点。

叶修对人很宽容，对邱非尤为的宽容。

只是宽容的叶修老师此刻抱着胸居高临下的看着沙发里的那坨东西—我们暂且把他称为东西吧，邱非的队服被撕扯了一大半，眼角挂着伤，嘴角淌着血。

少年抱成一团抬起头无畏的直视着叶修，但很快在后者小钢刷一般的眼神中败下阵来。

—该死的，我为什么要怕一个厨师长。

"好好我承认我和二队的人打架了，是他们先挑的事情，今天晚上我不想回宿舍了，你让我在你这随便糊弄一晚，给条毯子就行了。"邱非举手投降，低下头盯着叶修的鞋子，又像是想起什么似得轻声补充道，"我不是故意跟踪你的，我没地方去。我带了开封菜的薯格和土豆泥，可以当见面礼 。"

叶修顺着少年的手指看到不大房间里唯一一张桌子上放的白色塑料袋，想象着里面的垃圾食物在半密封的状态下经过了那么长时间是不是已经在发酵的边缘不停试探了，他不禁有些反胃。

他又转头看了看邱非，少年脸上干涸的血迹可以勉强量化这一场闹剧开启的时间。

当然，最后邱非如愿以偿拿到了他的毯子。他没有被赶去睡地板或者窝沙发，而是在被扔到卫生间清洗干净后得到了一个和叶修同床睡觉的机会。

叶修的床不大，不过还好，堪堪能挤两个男人。

邱非抱着他的毯子强行在不大的地方翻了个身，而后戳了戳旁边人的腰，凑过去轻声说："明明还要两间房的，为什么要挤一块儿。"

回答他的是叶修均匀的呼吸声。

第二天叶修是被一阵锅碗瓢盆乒乒乓乓的声音吵醒的，他在床上放了一会空，开始心疼那些用了很多年的餐具。

—浪费是可耻的。

两袋空空一贫如洗的男人怀着这样的心情醒来。

等他推门到客厅的时候，少年已经挥着铲子端着盘子凑到他面前了。

—哦，我的耶和华啊。

"所以…你管这玩意儿叫早餐？"叶修试探的问道。

荷尔蒙分泌过多又年轻气盛的少年显然觉得自己可以完成任何事情，无论是打荣耀亦或是做早餐，他骄傲的点了点头。

"早餐。"邱非顿了顿又炫耀似得补充道，"我做的。"

让我们看看这盘子里的东西吧，如果它姑且可以被称为早餐的话。半边金黄半边黑糊的吐司上放着已经炒成炒蛋的物体，再上面是或绿或黄的稠液，那或许是花生酱，芥末亦或是其他别的什么。

叶修从未如此的心疼过一份吐司，当然，他更心疼要将吐司吃进胃里的人。

"我比较喜欢吃中式早餐，大饼油条什么的，中式早餐爱我，我爱中式早餐。"他在小魔王期待的目光里下结论性的说道。

"浪费是可耻的。"邱非低声嘟囔着。

最后他们还是去嘉世的餐厅解决了温饱问题，当然这是在邱非用了大半瓶洗洁精洗了两个盘子之后的事情。

那是他们第一次一同过夜。

说起嘉世的餐厅，邱非总觉得自己有一些独特的魅力，以至于每次拽着叶修一起去吃饭的时候，那不苟言笑的阿姨总能多给自己打上一两份菜。

有时候是一份新鲜的浇满酱汁的牛肋骨，有时候是刚从烤箱里端出来热腾腾的芝士烩饭，有时候则是一份撒了一层又一层巧克力屑的黑森林蛋糕。

面容帅气，二队实力第一，离家出走的世家公子，还有一个时不时打电话过来的凶恶大哥。年轻的纳西塞斯十分满意自己的人设，并且单方面认为这该是一个故事绝对男一号的设定。

当然，读者们所知道的男一号现在坐在邱非对面，专心致志的品尝一块蛋糕。

多年以后你如果问邱非后不后悔当时对小厨师动手动脚，他一定会从鼻子冷哼一声然后对这个问题不削一顾。

这一切的开始只不过是蝴蝶煽动了一下翅膀，而后整个命运却都随之塌方罢了。

只是被掩埋在重重瓦砾下的少年所发出的挣扎与喘息，在克洛托手中纺织线的牵引下，份外的揪心。

"你该谢谢我，不是我，你哪里能吃到两块蛋糕。"

从叶修的角度看过去，少年嘟囔时微微鼓起的侧脸，让他看上去像是一只刚刚断奶的蝴蝶犬，有着平日里少有的稚气。

年轻、张狂、坚韧、无所畏惧，又充满了对于未来的渴求与向往，剥开邱非层层的外壳，叶修看到的是一个如同自己当年一般的灵魂。

所以，他总是很纵容邱非。

叶修拜托整个餐厅的厨师们陪着一起演戏—这得益于平日里叶队长的好人缘，厨师们喜欢这个毫无架子愿意领着他们一块儿打荣耀的大神—他们甚至或光明正大或私底下偷偷得帮两人加餐。

就像现在。

邱非嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的塞满了粘稠的芝士，叶修则开始享用他的的第二块蛋糕。

"说真的，你该谢谢我。"少年含糊的说道，他甚至连说话都带着一股浓郁的芝士味。

这浸在芝士中的少年自然而然把餐后甜点的功劳归到自己头上，他晃着脑袋向叶修邀功。而后叶修捏了捏他的耳朵尖儿，邱非不知足的又起身把脸向探向叶修，让叶修摸了个舒服才肯老老实实坐回位置里。

—活像一只蝴蝶犬。

—我的生命之光，我的欲望之火，我的灵魂，我的罪恶。

平心而论，邱非并不喜欢这种酸诗。一往无前的少年要什么便会努力去争取，而写写老掉牙的酸诗是属于早应被扫入垃圾桶的吟游诗人们的。

可不知为什么，看着叶修，邱非心里却想着的是这一句话。

他们二人坐在咖啡厅外的遮阳伞下，逗着一只可怜巴巴的流浪蝴蝶犬。这可怜的狗子断了一条腿，浑身脏兮兮的，也不知道是在哪个泥塘里打过滚，早就看不清颜色的毛一块又一块的打着结。

叶修逗着狗，邱非看着叶修逗狗。叶修抱着狗，任由那惹人怜爱的小东西一脚又一脚的踩脏自己的白色衬衣。

邱非却觉得他美的像好莱坞黄金时代的影人一般。

叶修坐在那儿，便是光，是一道乃至但丁都无法用诗句描写的光。

这世上最美好的词用来形容他，都是一种玷污。

他在那儿，便是美好本身。

邱非有时候会想，自己到底是什么时候爱上叶修的。是年长者坐在他面前逗狗的时候？是他在餐厅见到小厨师的第一眼？亦或是嘉世叶队长那声轻不可闻却字字敲打在他心尖的加油？

爱情是荷尔蒙推动的产物，对于青春期的少年来说，或许还要加上一些性的悸动。

他常想着叶修入睡，想着叶修解决自己胯下难以忍受的火热与坚挺。

那梦里忽远忽近的身影，是夜里绽放的烟火，是宇宙的核爆炸，也是少年最远最初的梦。

邱非并不能确定自己是什么时候爱上叶修的，但他可以确定的是，早在那声加油的时候，他便把灵魂卖给眼前的莉莉丝了。

那声加油在少年心里开了一棵无花果，却最后长成了一片罂粟。

—我爱他，我确定我爱他，就像我确定我最后会走向死亡一般的肯定。

先让我们把邱非的爱情放在一边，谈一谈另一对怨侣的故事吧。

就像每一个老套而又经典的故事开端一样，叶修离家出走了，他遇上了苏沐秋。两颗同质的灵魂互相碰撞着、摩擦着，最后双双堕入爱河。

少年们的爱情破碎、不完整，却能迸发出令成年人都为之震撼的力量。

他们在仲夏夜的葡萄架下亲吻，在雪夜里互相摩擦对方取暖，在秋天的枫叶里小心却也大胆的牵手，也在春日的暖旭中偷尝了伊甸园的果实。

但这个故事并没有一个老套而又温馨的结局，苏沐秋死了，死在一个雨天，因为一场车祸。

可怜的叶修成了鳏夫，从此失去了为他遮风挡雨的人。

这是一个谈着便觉得悲伤的故事吧，那我们换个角度来看，或许更凄苦的令人落泪。

少女喜欢那个被哥哥捡回来的人，从见得第一面开始便喜欢了，她怀抱着这个念头一点点的长大，却在某个仲夏夜的夏天看见亚当们在葡萄架下细碎的亲吻着。

苏沐橙像是一个旁观者般诉说着这个故事，语气平静，听不出有什么感情在里边。

那是邱非出国前的一天，他本想夜里向叶修告白的。

小魔王的感情热烈又直来直往。

却在那天，遇到了有史以来最大的危机。

那一天，他打开了那两间不曾打开房间的潘多拉魔盒。

邱非想起了某著名女作家的红白玫瑰理论，但思来想去，也不好把自己摆到红玫瑰的位置。他并不知道叶修是否对自己抱有相同的感情，唯一能确定的，却是苏沐秋是梗在叶修心中的白月光。

哪怕细看月亮早已斑驳，却依旧在叶修心目中最为举足轻重的东西。

邱非可以露出狼牙喝走那些围着叶修转的苍蝇，他甚至可以挥拳—对，他迟早会往死里揍陈夜辉的，他可以把每个对叶修有非分之想的人赶走，可他又怎么能和一个死人斗啊，尤其是一个在叶修心里住着的死人。

邱非总觉得自己拿的是一番男主的剧本，却没想到演到最后竟然成了郭襄。

—一见杨过误终身，一见叶修终身误。

小东邪问大哥哥要了三根银针许了三个愿望，邱非则问叶修要了张欠条。郭襄追了杨过一生，邱非也不知还要兜兜转转多久。

无论兜转多久，邱非还是提前回了国，后面的故事你我都知道了，无非是一切都往一个更为崩坏的环节加速进行着。

在叶修看不到的地方，邱非看他的眼神总像是能一件又一件扒掉叶修衣服一寸又一寸舔舐过后者的皮肤一般；在叶修看得到的地方，他又变回了那个邱非。

只是现在，小魔王的眼神迷离，他可喝了太多太多的伏特加了。

邱非，一杯又一杯，干喝着不加冰的伏特加。

他醉的有些眼花，眼花中他看见了叶修。

那个男人醉倒在沙发上，脚搁在沙发扶手上，露出了一段白皙又纤细的脚踝。

—哦，我的耶和华，这可真是让人绝望又有希望的一天啊。

绝望是陶轩要卖了嘉世的愤恨，是和叶修在荣耀上渐行渐远的无奈，希望，是怀里拥着这个人的触感。

柔软，又温柔的触感。

邱非背着叶修出酒吧的时候，天淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，雨湿漉漉的沁入地面，空气压在身上的分量有些沉重。

邱非深深吸了口气，那夹杂在空气里的雨水亦或是其他的一些什么，刮的他肺部一阵又一阵的疼。

那一刻邱非突然明白了纳博科夫在lolita一书中所写的那句，我是如此的爱她，胜过我所看到的我所想到的地球上任何事物。我只要看她一眼，万般柔情，便涌上心头。

空气中弥漫的雨水的潮湿感，混夹着精液的味道。那砸在地砖上雨滴碎落的声音，提醒着邱非这一方天地只有他们两个人。

欲望的藤蔓一圈又一圈的包裹着少年，名为嫉妒与占有的撒旦在他心底点了一把又一把的火。

这火什么时候点的，邱非也不知道。

或许是他们第一次在这间房里同床共枕的时候，或许是嘉世小队长把他抵在墙上的时候，又或许是小厨师和他凑一块儿喝可乐的时候。

—占有他吧，玩坏他吧，让他从里到外都满满是你的味道。

曼德斯的山羊借着酒劲叫嚣着。

少年却吻得温柔而又虔诚。

年轻人们总是向往自由的，向往着海盗那沸腾在骨血里的自由，也向往着那些来拯救被海妖蛊惑了的海盗的女神。

而此刻邱非正将他的神压在身下，分开那双紧实的大腿。

他细细得吻着叶修，小心翼翼的用舌尖描摹着身下人的唇线，醉了酒的叶修无意识的回吻他，唇分的时候，舌尖与舌尖拉出一条细长的银线。

塞入第二根手指的时候，叶修难受的轻轻用手把他抵开。少年吻上了他的喉结，一路舔着唆着让那白皙颈部上落满了浅浅的牙龈和吻痕，他又凑上身去，将叶修耳垂的软肉含在嘴里，用虎牙轻轻撕咬着。

塞入第三根手指的时候，小肠所分泌出的肠液早已让内壁湿软不堪，邱非转动着手指，用自己早已火热的肉棒蹭了蹭叶修的阳物，而后顺着后者紧实的臀线一路滑到那个秘穴之中。

肉体敲打床板的声音，夹杂着淫弥的水声，伴着空气中细微不可见的呻吟，还有那仿佛从宇宙深处传来更古不变的雨声。

肉棒顶开伞状的粘膜，却在穴口不轻不重的研磨着。

叶修被汗水打湿的刘海粘在前额，他迷芒被雾气掩盖的眼睛微微张着，双腿却不自觉的攀上身上人的腰。

那一瞬间，邱非觉得自己像极了塞纳河畔的格雷诺耶，在追寻极致的爱与欲望之中，早已把理智丢到了身后几公里远的地方。

肉棒在进入时将甬道的褶皱磨平，内壁却在肉棒将要退出的时候疯狂的攀附上去。

邱非将叶修抓着床单的手握到手中。

叶修的手纤细又骨节分明，他们十指紧扣，一同到达了巅峰。

他们像极了情侣，却又不是情侣。

这是他们第三次一同过夜。

邱非第二天醒来的时候，只有身旁尚有余温的被单和空气中残存的欢爱气息提醒着他昨夜并不是黄粱一梦。

他只是有些难过。

好吧，他很难过。

他难过的就像有把钝刀一刀一刀得割着他的心头肉，难过的就像有一只无形的手死死的抓住他的胃袋一般。

浑身疼的想呕吐，疼的想哭，却怎么都哭不出来。

小魔王像是被抽走了浑身的生气一般，他躺在那儿像一具盯满了秃鹫的腐尸。

一边大口大口的呼吸的空气，一边用手挡着眼睛无声的抽泣着。

这帕尔修斯—年轻的英仙座—堕入凡间便饱受苦难却一直勇往直前的少年，在他重新找回自己丢失的阿瓦隆之后，他随意套了件衣服便追了出去。

天还蒙蒙亮，这路上唯有早起赶车的学生，邱非找了找，哪里又有那个人的身影。无论他是神也好，是海妖也罢，早就消失在这世俗之中。

—他是美好二字在世界的具象化身，这世上没有一首诗歌能够吟唱出属于他美丽的分毫，就如同这世上没有人能够有资格与他并肩前行。他是神，是光。

如果故事断在这里显得太遗憾的话，就让我们把指针再往后拨一拨吧。

带着新嘉世重新杀回职业联赛的邱非却遇上了去国家队带队的叶修，命运总是那么的出人意料又滑稽的让人悲伤。

所以，还是把指针往前拨一拨吧，断在这里，或许可以假装有一个快乐的结局。

邱非把脸埋在围巾里，他站在海贼王的手办展示柜前，转头看向叶修。

让叶修陪他出来逛街并不容易。

少年所仰望的光比他高上那么寸许，邱非盯着叶修的眼睛，像是陷入了一个又一个的漩涡之中。

都说海妖让航海的水手迷了心智，触礁沉船，最后成为海妖脚底下的一堆白骨。

邱非觉得自己便遇上了一只海妖，只是他被蛊的心甘情愿。

于是他拉起叶修的手，像后者展示了一下手里的关东煮，凑上前去说道："今晚过夜的报酬。"他顿了顿又补充说，"好吧，我又和人打架了。"

那是他们第二次一同过夜。

End

*那天刷微博忘了看到哪位大佬说非非拿了郭襄的剧本的，真是绝了

*搞真人车真的心好累还是搞纸片人开心

*不上升三次元感恩笔芯，**发出求生欲的声音**

***魔爱神，神却爱着世人**。谢谢组内想出这句话的亲，我要把它装裱起来。

*谢谢看到这里的你


End file.
